Quinceañera
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Cinco chicas que buscan una vida llena de aventuras y de amor dentro de un colegio donde solo importa las relaciones publicas que tengas y un apellido renombrado. Un colegio llamado Hogwarts es el escenario de esta historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy aqui de nuevo con este nuevo fic Rose/Scorpius que nació mientras veia una serie en nickelodeon llamada Miss XV, eso no significa que la historia será igual, solo salió la idea de ahi, tenia ganas de hacer algo diferente a Imperio de Medianoche que es una trama mas oscura por asi decirlo asi que a la par de Imperio tambien actualizaré esta.  
**

**Este capitulo es el prologo de la historia y es importante para lo que viene en el que seria el primer capitulo y en los subsecuentes, aclaro, es un Rose/Scorpius, si lo es, los veran mas seguido, tambien veremos a algunas de las parejas que salen en Imperio.  
**

**Espero les agrade la historia, cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario es bien recibido.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que se reconozcan aqui son propiedad de J.K Rowling, aquellos personajes no reconocidos son mios al igual que la trama del fic.  
**

* * *

**QUINCEAÑERA**

_Dicen que cumplir quince años solo sucede una vez en la vida, y tienen razón; es el momento en el cual pasas de ser una niña para ser una mujer, eso es lo que me ha dicho mi madre, se supone que anímicamente debes ser más madura, ya no pensar como una niña sin embargo debo serles sincera odio esos momentos en los que tienes que actuar con madurez y reaccionas como una chiquilla de cinco años. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo que eso en ningún momento es ser "madura"._

_Lo que digo es que lo bueno de tener quince años es que puedes tener por primera vez al chico que te gusta y poderlo llamar novio. Sí, claro, esa es una de esas cosas que más me agradan de tener quince pero lo que de verdad me emociona es que al fin tendré libertad. Ya no tendré a mi hermano al lado noche y día. Eso es lo que me alegra._

_Aunque diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga esta felicidad que sentía no duraría para siempre. Mi familia siempre ha vivido en Irlanda, cerca del condado de Galway donde teníamos enfrente al puerto de Galway o muelle de Ballyknow, me gustaba ir siempre a ese lugar, donde podía sentarme en la orilla y observar las calmadas aguas del rio Corrib que atravesaba la ciudad llena de dinamismo en medio de sus calles. Era feliz en mi vida estando en aquella ciudad que me daba tranquilidad sobre todo en días calurosos, las aguas del salto del salmón eran espectaculares y la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad y compañeros de colegio se reunían ahí para pasarla en grande en medio de fiestas y bailes._

_Mi madre era hija de ingleses, descendía de la famosa y prestigiosa familia Malfoy que mantenía a su cargo las empresas Metalcorp., que se encargaban de las redes de internet inalámbricas alrededor de todo Reino Unido, gozaban de tener una de las mejores tecnologías del momento y muchos países de la Unión Europea y países del continente americano pedían sus servicios a lo largo del año. _

_Así que supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué si mi madre es inglesa, vivimos en Irlanda? Fue gracias a mi padre, le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la cultura celta, los druidas, es fan del mago Merlín y las leyendas artúricas, según él dice que le gustaría verme en un romance como el que tuvieron Lancelot y Ginebra que narran las leyendas, un amor que persistió ante todo y que siempre estuvo firme, seamos francos, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no hay caballeros de brillante armadura que te rescaten de las garras de un dragón y que te cuiden con su vida salvándote de un destino fatal._

_Y si aún existen, esos caballeros de brillante armadura están en peligro de extinción. Nos estamos yendo del tema, mi madre es sobrina del actual dueño de Metalcorp., Lucius Malfoy por parte de madre, es por eso que mi hermano y yo no llevamos el apellido Malfoy ni tampoco la sangre, quizás, un poco hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie, pero nada más._

_Como mi padre se la pasaba viajando constantemente, mis padres decidieron mandarnos a nosotros a Inglaterra, con mi tío Draco, hijo de Lucius, y su familia. Eso implicaba dejar nuestra actual escuela e inscribirnos en otra en Inglaterra, algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar._

_Ahora aquí estamos, en el aeropuerto de Galway a punto de tomar un vuelo a Londres donde nos encontraremos con uno de los sirvientes de mis familiares quienes nos llevaran en tren al condado de Wiltshire donde seguiremos el viaje en auto hacia la ciudad de Marlborough donde vive la familia Malfoy, la nueva familia de la que formaremos parte de ahora en adelante._

_Nos esperaba en el aeropuerto un señor de edad madura, vestido con un elegante traje color negro, con su canoso cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con extremo cuidado y perfección. Se llamaba Avery y era el mayordomo de la casa Malfoy._

_Avery tomó nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los autos oficiales de la empresa para tomar el tren que nos llevaría directo a Wiltshire. El camino fue silencioso al menos para mi que estaba acostumbrada a hablar con mis amigos y con mis padres en cada viaje que realizábamos, la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro se apagó mostrando una máscara de seriedad imborrable al recordar la vida que había dejado atrás y la que no sabía si volvería a tener. ¿Qué pasaría si mis padres decidieran dejarnos estudiar hasta que terminemos la escuela aquí, en Inglaterra? Ya no volvería en dos años más a Irlanda hasta que terminara la escuela si es que no decidía estudiar la universidad en alguna de esas famosas universidades con las que soñábamos cuando éramos niños._

_Giré mi mirada hacia la ventana del tren, me entretuve observando los verdes paisajes de cada una de las ciudades y pueblos que pasábamos antes de llegar a nuestro destino pensando en lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante en nuestra nueva vida en Inglaterra._

_Ya extrañaba mi casa en Irlanda, a mis amigos, las aguas tranquilas del salto del salmón, las coloridas calles de Galway, apenas comenzaba este viaje, que no sabia que era lo que pasaría._

_De algo si estaba segura. Disfrutaría cada momento que viviera en ese lugar, hasta el último instante del día lo haría mío y quién sabe, quizá encuentre a mi Lancelot, mi caballero de brillante armadura._


	2. Nueva Vida y Nuevo Nombre

**Aqui les dejo este segundo capitulo de Quinceañera, espero que les agrade y no se desesperen se viene el Rose/Scorpius para el siguiente!  
**

**Como dije en el primer capitulo este fic esta basado en la serie Miss XV pero no es igual, la idea me surgio viendo esta serie.  
**

**Ahora si!  
**

**Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Nueva vida y Nuevo Nombre.**

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Marlborough y era todo menos lo que se esperaban los dos hermanos Charlestón.

Era de un estilo moderno en color blanco como el mármol con grandes ventanas y un lindo balcón que adornaba la entrada de la casa; antes de cruzar las puertas de hierro que permitían la entrada podían observarse unas bonitas esculturas de angeles talladas en mármol en distintas posiciones rodeadas de arbustos que engalanaban el camino de entrada.

Y si eso no fuera poco, en el jardín principal de la mansión se encontraron con unos especímenes de pavo reales para darle mas suntuosidad al lugar; cabe decir que era una morada digna de la realeza, empezaban a preguntarse si los Malfoy tenían algún titulo nobiliario y es que una mansión como esa solo la ves cuando de reyes o multimillonarios se trata, pensó Gabriela mirando embelesada el lugar.

La chica miró a su hermano que no hacia gesto alguno sobre lo que tenia enfrente, seguía serio como cuando salieron de Irlanda asi que la rubia no podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

Avery, el mayordomo, les abrió la puerta de la limosina, bajaron y pudieron observar de cerca la magnificencia de su nuevo hogar. Con una seña de Avery comenzaron a caminar hacia el pórtico de la casa, el mayordomo abrió la puerta de madera de roble dándoles la bienvenida.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Honorable Mansión Malfoy-Dijo Avery con solemnidad dejando pasar a los dos chicos.

Muebles de madera de roble, cuadros de pintores famosos, frente a ellos se encontraban unas escaleras que se dividían en dos al llegar al segundo piso, a mano izquierda, unas puertas corredizas de madera que daban entrada a una bonita sala de estar en color perla junto con una chimenea eléctrica al fondo de la estancia.

El color perla de los sillones de la sala hacían juego con unas cortinas beige con verde pálido que estaban abiertas de par en par sobre unas ventanas cuadrangulares.

Fue ahí donde Avery los dejó bien acomodados esperando la llegada de sus tios Draco y Astoria. Era raro que sus tios estuvieran ahí, eran las cinco y veintinueve de la tarde. Draco debería de estar trabajando en la empresa, aun con la duda en la cabeza, Gabriela decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones para esperar que sus tios hicieran acto de presencia.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermano se recargaba en la pared a un lado de la chimenea, la chica bufó exasperada.

-¿Y tu que no piensas hablarme por el resto de tus días?-le habló enojada porque durante todo el viaje no le había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera una mirada.

Él cerró los ojos con frustración, segundos despues los abrió y la miró-No tengo nada que decirte, si es algo importante te lo diré.

-Creeme que lo dudo-le contestó con sarcasmo y le dio la espalda para acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

Sin darse cuenta, Aarón se acercó a ella, la agarró por los brazos y la giró hasta estar frente a él que estaba arrodillado o mas bien sentado en cuclillas delante de ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-soltó con rudeza manteniendo firme el agarre sobre los antebrazos de Gabriela-Nuestros padres nos mandarn con uns tios que no conocemos, a un país del que poco sabemos solo por sus viajes para descubrir mas ruinas sobre los druidas, y que ahora nos aferramos a una nueva vida que no sabemos ni como hacer ni como actuar, ¿Me faltó mencionar algo?

Aarón estaba cansado, enojado y triste al igual que su hermana por realizar el viaje desde Irlanda, no había explotado, se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo y ahora gracias a Gabriela había roto el vaso de su paciencia.

Estaba claro quien era el mayor de los dos ¿no?, sin embargo, el agarre en sus brazos comenzaba a doler, hizo un gesto que él pudo entender y la soltó como si tocarla le hubiera quemado; se levantó y con desesperación se paso una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro despeinándolo para luego pasar ambas manos por su rostro.

-Lo lamento Gabriela, estoy estresado y no ayudaste mucho a mi paciencia-le dijo con voz grave y mirándola con sus ojos verde oscuro idénticos a los de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no tenia importancia, que todo estaba bien, su hermano sonrió con amargura.

Era increíble ver lo parecidos que podían ser por fuera pero por dentro eran muy diferentes y aun asi se complementaban.

Gabriela era bastante impulsiva, habladora, derrochaba energía cada dia, y él, Aarón, pensaba mas las cosas, analizaba los pros y los contras, era mas calmado, muy serio, si hablaba sacaba siempre su humor negro, era muy astuto, calculaba cada uno de sus pasos. Simplemente era algo que no se podía explicar pero siempre les había unido una relación bastante buena y cordial.

La espera se estaba volviendo angustiosa, los muchachos tenían quince minutos metidos en aquella sala y solo les habían llevado un vaso de jugo de naranja, algo muy simple a su parecer, si vivías en una mansión de lujo.

Se escucharon pasos por el living hacia el lugar donde estaban los hermanos, las puertas se corrieron para dar paso a un hombre vestido con un traje negro impoluto, una camisa azul oscuro, rubio y de ojos grises, a su lado una mujer esbelta, de facciones finas vistiendo un lindo vestido color lila con volantes y dueña de un lindo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un moño sencillo haciendo juego con sus ojos oscuros.

No había duda, eran sus tios Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

Astoria sonrió con amabilidad, se acercó a los chicos caminando con elegancia natural que dejó boquiabierta a Gabriela.

-¡Que gusto que ya han llegado!-habló Astoria con felicidad y los abrazó con efusividad-Estaba preocupada porque Avery nos dijo que su vuelo se había retrasado varias horas, ¡Deben tener hambre! Vengan, iremos al comedor.

Siguieron a los Malfoy rumbo a otras puertas corredizas, Draco las movió un poco para permitirles la entrada, el comedor estaba impresionante, una larga mesa de madera color negro con sillas acolchonadas en color beige. Draco y Astoria se sentaron en dos sillas que presedían la mesa, les indicaron a sus nuevos sobrinos que se sentaran cada uno a un lado de ellos.

Una mucama vestida con un uniforme blanco con azul comenzó a poner la mesa para que los chicos empezaran a comer. La comida consistía en un roast beef a la parrilla acompañado por verduras y un poco de pure de papa. A los pocos minutos terminaron el plato y vieron entrar al comedor a un chico rubio muy parecido a Draco pero las expresiones de su rostro eran idénticas a las de su madre.

El chico los miró con expresión contrariada y no era para menos, no todos los días ves a dos extraños sentados en el comedor de tu casa, comiendo tu comida tranquilamente y a tus padres sonriendo solemnes mientras acompañan a esas dos personas que nunca habías visto en tu vida.

Esos eran ellos. Aarón y Gabriela Charlestón, Gabriela por fin pudo entender a que se refería su hermano.

La primera impresión que tuvieron sobre aquel chico los tomó por sorpresa, los miraba con notoria hostilidad que incomodaba, no se movió de su lugar todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía incomodo de tenerlos ahí como si nada pasara, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, enojo e indiferencia y sin embargo esa hostilidad posada en sus ojos grises como el mercurio no desaparecía.

Astoria habló a su hijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, le dijo que se acercara y asi lo hizo.

-Les presento a Scorpius-dijo Astoria con voz aguda por la felicidad-Scorpius, ellos son tus primos Aarón y Gabriela.

-¿Primos?-habló el chico de aproximadamente trece o catorce años, miró a quienes decían ser sus primos con una ceja enarcada.

-Técnicamente son nuestros parientes lejanos-respondió Draco con voz grave-Su madre es mi prima, creo que no has oído hablar de ella porque se fue a Irlanda durante sus años de colegio, se casó allá y viven en…

-Galway-contestó Aarón con voz ronca-En pocas palabras… ¿Scorpius?-preguntó Aarón mirando a su primo quien asintió y le indicó que siguiera-Nos mandaron aquí porque mi padre tenía otro de sus viajes y como comienza el año escolar no podíamos acompañarlos…

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza a un lado en claro gesto de que entendía, el otro rubio se calló de inmediato. El hijo de los Malfoy se sentó en una silla continua esperando la explicación de sus padres.

-Entraran a Hogwarts-soltó Draco de repente-Ya lo hablé con Dumbledore, solo que tendrán que cambiar muchas cosas.

Ante esto Scorpius miró a su padre fijamente, algo no le cuadraba sobretodo en la reacción del rubio mayor. Por lo que su primo irlandés le había dicho, estarían por algún tiempo en su casa, compartiendo sus cosas, lo había dicho con otra intención y él lo sabia, para su primo el que estuvieran ahí significaba que estaban de arrimados en una casa que no conocían y con una familia de la que poco sabían si es que nada.

Hizo una mueca, estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel chico, estaban de arrimados en su propia casa y por lo que dijo su padre no solo ahí, en Marlborough, también en Hogwarts en el colegio donde su apellido era grande, era casi la realeza y que esos dos llegaran no le ayudarían mucho a su fama dentro del colegio.

-¿Qué cosas tendrán que cambiar?-preguntó Gabriela sintiendo como su hermano a su lado se tensaba, él ya temia la respuesta.

-Entraran al colegio Hogwarts pero no como Charlestón-respondió Astoria en lugar de su marido-Como sabran, en ese colegio solo entran los hijos de los mas poderosos empresarios y políticos de Gran Bretaña y lamentablemente para ustedes-los miró y soltó un suspiro-El apellido Charlestón no se conoce.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-dijo Aarón levantándose de golpe-No me digan que…

-Entraran al colegio como Aarón y Gabriela Malfoy, nuestros hijos-terminó de decir Astoria ante la mirada petrificada de los tres rubios sentados a ambos lados de la mesa.

-Imposible-susurró Gabriela en voz baja.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el centro de Londres donde estaba ubicado el barrio de Grimmauld Place, se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente catorce años de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y dueño de un cabello negro azabache indomable.

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación pensando en el nuevo curso que comenzaría muy pronto. Sin embargo, un dia antes del regreso a clases tendría lugar la fiesta de catorce años de su prima Rose Weasley a la que había invitado a casi toda la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio el número y sonrió de medio lado al ver de quien se trataba.

Era su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Se habían conocido durante el primer año en Hogwarts, según la historia familiar con la que cada uno de ellos contaba, sus familias no se llevaban muy bien pues por lo dicho tanto por Harry Potter padre de Albus y por Draco Malfoy, padre de Scorpius, desde siempre fueron rivales.

Durante ese primer año en el colegio, los dos chicos trataron de averiguar la verdadera razón por la que sus padres no se soportaban y solo habían escuchado una y mil veces la misma respuesta _"Nuestras empresas son la competencia, no podemos bajar la guardia con ellos, pueden eliminarnos del mercado"_, así que lo que podían concluir era que toda esa aversión Malfoy vs Potter era solo cuestión de negocios.

La familia Potter era la encargada de una empresa que iba dirigida particularmente a los deportes, _ ._, tenía un trato con el Colegio Hogwarts de darle los uniformes respectivos de cada uno de los deportes que se practicaban ahí así como los instrumentos necesarios para la realización optima de cada uno de ellos y con el paso del tiempo, la empresa Potter se había hecho de una muy buena tecnología en lo que deportes se refiere.

Estaban aliados con otra empresa que también formaba parte de la familia, pues Harry se había casado con una heredera de la fortuna de los jóvenes empresarios Weasley. Ginny Weasley era la hermana de Fred y George Weasley que eran dueños de _Sortilegios Weasley,_ una empresa innovadora, que tenía en sus manos la construcción de nuevos edificios deportivos para Reino Unido y más allá de las fronteras del país.

Ese era el panorama en el que se encontraba Albus, y con una sonrisa en su rostro por los recuerdos, apretó el botón verde de su teléfono para aceptar la llamada de su mejor amigo.

-Scorpius, no esperaba tu llamada hoy-dijo el chico rápidamente.

_-Mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno, Albus, creo que no pasaré de segundo año-_dijo Malfoy con evidente enfado.

-Espera, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué se te ha vuelto un infierno la vida? Scorpius, no exageres, no es para tanto…

_-¿Qué no exagere? Albus, dos chicos que dicen ser mis hermanos acaban de llegar de Irlanda_-mintió un poco el joven Malfoy.

-Nunca me habías dicho que tenías hermanos-respondió Potter sorprendido y extrañado por la revelación de su amigo.

_-Me acabo de enterar…_

-Bueno, supongo que no es para tanto, te llevaras bien con ellos, vas a ver.

-_Qué más quisiera…Oye, ¿Iras a la fiesta de Rose mañana?_

-Ya sabía yo que tu llamada no era solo por eso, rubito-dijo Albus riendo-Tengo que ir, es mi prima, además con el genio que se carga… ¿Por qué no llevas a tus hermanos, así los conozco?

_-No sé, aun no me hago a la idea… Te veré en la fiesta entonces…_

-Muy bien amigo, te veo ahí-dijo y colgó. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras que daban al living de su mansión, pasó por la sala y se encontró a su hermano mayor James, jugando videojuegos en un Xbox que fue su regalo de cumpleaños de aquel año.

James era un chico de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, media el 1.75, un poco más alto que su hermano Albus, de piel blanca y ojos café oscuro con el cabello indomable y de color negro igual que Albus, quien no supiera que eran hermanos y que se llevaban dos años fácilmente podría decir que eran gemelos y que lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de ojos. Verde esmeralda y marrón oscuro.

Se acercó al sillón donde su hermano estaba sentado jugando muy concentrado, justo cuando James iba a realizar una ultima jugada, el juego pone game over. James frustrado, apagó la maquina y se volvió hacia su hermano que lo veía con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Perdiste otra vez eh?-dijo Albus con burla-Ya te dije que no podrás superarme, ese nivel es mío.

-Cállate ya, ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer que ponerte a fastidiar a la gente?-le replicó James con frustración.

-Hablé con Scorpius-le dijo Albus a su hermano, James lo miro poniendo cara de circunstancias, el chico de ojos verdes habló de nuevo-Quedé de verlo en la fiesta de Rose, ¿Me vas a llevar verdad?

James se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja-¿Debería?

-James, quieras o no debes ir, es nuestra prima…Es mejor que vayas a la fiesta a que te la pases de fiesta en fiesta hasta las tantas de la noche.

-Albus, hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces desde que Rose nos dijo de su fiesta, irán Lily y tu, ya está decidido-dijo James rodando los ojos con cansancio.

-Eres imposible, ya no se qué logro hablando contigo, eres un cabeza hueca-dijo Albus y salió de la sala sin rumbo fijo dentro de la casa.

Cada dia que pasaba hablar con James se hacía más pesado, él se volvía mas arrogante, lo cual de un tiempo pensaban y sus padres le decían que eran cuestión de adolescentes, de la rebeldía de la edad, pero James no era así, ser así lo estaba convirtiendo en algo que no era.

No sabía cómo le haría para convencerlo de que lo llevara a la fiesta de Rose, o que al menos lo recogiera, pues el lugar donde seria la fiesta era un lugar muy reservado y solo los que tenían invitación podían entrar, los tres podían por ser familia directa de la festejada.

Scorpius iba porque era su mejor amigo y Rose no quería desairarlo aunque comenzaba a pensar que entre esos dos había algo más que solo una relación cordial. Por parte de Scorpius no tenía dudas, pero por parte de Rose, no sabía qué carta jugar.

* * *

Scorpius se encontraba parado en medio del centro comercial en Wiltshire junto con su padre y su _nuevo_ hermano.

Estaban en la sección mas exclusiva porque Aarón para poder pasar como Malfoy debía vestir como tal, actuar como un Malfoy, Scorpius sonrió internamente, por el carácter que se cargaba ese día tal vez a ese muchacho no le sería tan difícil hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor siempre y cuando no lo dejaran en ridículo a él, claro está.

-No creo que sea necesario todo esto, papá-dijo Scorpius con notorio fastidio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él-siguió Aarón-Tío, es suficiente con lo del apellido…

-No lo creo-dijo Draco mirando a ambos chicos-Mira a Scorpius, su estilo, su porte, así debe ser un Malfoy, y tú debes aprender eso, si quieres estar bien posicionado dentro del colegio. Mírate, te notas algo cansado, desgarbado, aparte despeinado, no, así no debe lucir un Malfoy, debemos siempre lucir impecables, nadie esta más encima de nosotros, solo un buen Malfoy sabe eso. Nunca lo olvides, Aarón.

-Lo tendré en cuenta tío-contestó el muchacho entre dientes.

Ese sería un largo día, maldecía el momento en que sus padres decidieron mandarlo a Inglaterra, ahora debía verse como un niño mimado y superfluo, "_ahórrate lo de arrogante, eso ya lo eres"_ pensó y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, miró la ropa que su tio le había acercado.

No eran del todo su estilo pero le quedarían bien, se fue rumbo a los probadores llevándose en el camino la pila de ropa que le habían conseguido, seria interesante ser un Malfoy después de todo, volvió pensar con arrogancia cuando observó como una dependienta se hacía a un lado y le daba entrada a los probadores de hombres dejándolo completamente solo.

-Sí, ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas.

En el otro extremo del centro comercial, en una boutique especializada en ropa, accesorios y peluquería, estaba Astoria Malfoy acompañada de su sobrina Gabriela, ahora hija.

Una chica muy parecida a Astoria de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se acercó a ellas, saludó efusivamente a Astoria y después hizo lo mismo con Gabriela.

-Hermana, nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija-dijo la morena a la señora Malfoy.

-Bueno-contestó Astoria incomoda-Estudió casi toda su vida en Irlanda, ya sabes en uno de esos colegios privados..

-Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer con ella, ¿Te parece?

-Por eso estoy aquí Daphne, sobretodo quiero quitarle ese cabello maltratado que tiene, creo que Irlanda no le hizo muy bien, se descuidó mucho por estar en campo abierto.

Daphne Greengrass asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Gabriela para ver los cambios que debía hacer.

-Tiene buena figura, supongo que una talla 34 le vendrá bien, respecto al cabello, se lo cortaremos en capas, le quitaremos lo que esta maltratado y creo que por el color de su piel y sus ojos le pondremos un color rubio dorado y estará lista.

Gabriela se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo mientras veía como Daphne hacia maravillas con su pelo, en lo que el tinte cobraba color, se dedicaron a ver las diferentes opciones de ropa y conjuntos que tendría que llevar la chica de ahora en adelante, la elección de ropa no se le hacia tan mala ya hasta se imaginaba con ella puesta.

Esos eran los sacrificios que tendrías que llevar por ser una Malfoy, según le había dicho Astoria, mira al frente, nunca al piso, camina derecha no encorvada, usa zapatillas no zapatos, maquillaje ligero, eres una niña aun no es necesario que cargues tu rostro con tanto maquillaje, los modales y la buena educación son tu carta de presentación, nunca lo olvides, sonríe, muchas reglas que debía seguir al pie de la letra, debía ser una Malfoy, debía hacerlo lo mas creíble pero seguía siendo Charlestón después de todo.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, ya no se reconocía, no se veía como si hubiera hecho un viaje de sabe cuántas horas, simplemente se veía impecable, ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación. Sería interesante ser una Malfoy, además veía como Astoria estaba encantada ayudándole y enseñándole como ser una digna hija suya.

Lo que no sabía es que después de ese día, sobretodo en la fiesta del día siguiente, algo pasaría que nunca se había llegado a imaginar. Encontrar a su Lancelot estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Dejenme sus opiniones en un review que siempre son bienvenidos ya lo saben!**

**Hata el proximo!  
**


End file.
